


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 10

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [10]
Category: Chronicles of Darkness - Fandom, New World of Darkness, Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Femslash, Implied abuse, Kinktober 2020, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Whumptober 2020, dubcon, femmeslash, implied bad kink practices, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Poppy treats a patient in her back alley doctor setup. The patient repays her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 5





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 10

**Author's Note:**

> The nice part of filling it with exposition is I can stretch things out. I can't fathom sex scenes going on for ages and ages - who takes that long to come? 
> 
> Today's prompt: “They Look So Pretty When They Bleed”: Blood (In General) to Overstimulation. 
> 
> Choose not to warn because this is definitely more dub than noncon.

It was always a bad sign when a human rushed into her warehouse clinic in this bad a shape – hemorrhaging excessively, a pulse she could barely feel, tanking blood pressure, rapid shallow breathing, basically looking on death’s doorstep. At least they were conscious, even if they clearly had no idea what was going on. But that wasn’t the real issue – she could have that fixed up in a jiffy with the power of vampire magic. The problem was that people in this state tended to come along with friends, anxious friends who hovered and fretted and while Poppy understood this perfectly normal impulse spurred on by a mountain of concern, it made performing back alley medicine really fucking difficult when one person was bleeding out and the other person was on the verge of hysteria. She really ought to think about getting a nurse or an assistant or something.

But for now, she had a usable stop gap. All she had to do was bat her eyes, pout all sexy and dial up her supernatural charm up to eleven, and with a sultry little “Why don’t you go sit in the waiting area, hmm?” She daintily pointed to the roped off section in the corner; her other hand was needed right now to stem this waterfall of blood that was gushing from this stab wound. Someone removed the implement too early, it seemed. Sigh. But humans responded to her wanton Beast so well, and a little bit of silent pleading with her eyes, mixed with forcing some relief to come to the forefront of their mind, was all the prompting they needed to get over there and then Poppy could work in peace. Having that done, she turned to the patient at hand:

Female, mid twenties as an estimate, bleeding profusely from a stab wound on her thigh that Poppy was actually pretty certain was caused by the man she just sent aside, but she never asked too many questions, only the bare minimum, and the answer she got was accident. So either domestic abuse or someone tried knifeplay and was not doing it correctly at all. Neither of which was her business, and besides, it’d take more than one conversation to get this woman to leave if he were truly a scumbag and not just an idiot. She hadn’t asked for blood type either; her fridge was always stocked, and universal donor was for patients, the rest for personal use. Lucky, the weapon just managed to miss the femoral artery, so Poppy summoned the power of Obeah, and closed up that gash before leaving for two seconds to set up the iv pole.

Moving around, from this angle...the woman was pretty, again, in the way all women were absolute bombshells to her. But she shouldn’t be thinking that way about a patient who couldn’t even reliably answer whether she could donate or not – and the answer to that was no. Not with that level of blood loss. She slipped in the IV and watched with slightly hungry eyes as it flowed into the woman’s arm and brought color back to her skin. Poppy bid her blood to do the same – it made patients happy when their doctors weren’t actually as pale as death. She ran her fingers through the woman’s hair, probing for injuries, but maybe her touch lingered a little too long on each location as she searched, willing her vitae to heal even the tiniest scratches. She’d get a bandage anyway – even with no wound left to stitch, people behaved better when they saw the white gauze, taking less risks the next time. Plus then the woman might come back to have it changed, prompting a conversation about donations in better circumstances.

Sitting on the stool next to the bed, but still keeping an ear out for the arrival of other patients, she sighed in relief as the woman started to stabilize over time. That thigh was still a bloody mess, though, and the scent was doing things to her ability to focus. Suddenly, the woman reached out.

“Don’t...don’t I have to pay you?” Her eyes were still a little lost but her heartbeat was strong again and her breathing started to normalize. Poppy patted her on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about that, sweetie. You lost too much blood to give me any anyway. I’ll ask for compensation from him and if he can’t pay, well...it’s fine. You’re just one patient. I can take the loss.” The woman scrunched up her face, and shifted – Poppy held her to keep the IV from slipping out. “No, really, it’s fine…” Please don’t make her have to pacify you with her Majesty.

“At least take what’s already been spilled.” The woman pleaded – maybe she caught Poppy staring earlier. Well, there was no harm in that, as long as fangs didn’t break skin. She pulled away cloth, pressing the flat of her tongue onto warm skin and savored the taste. She felt her Beast twitch and was delighted to see the woman fidgeting with her top, looking to Poppy for permission. Poppy strained an ear -

“One second.” It took a minute to slither out from behind the curtain, undo the buttons of her labcoat, and ooze calm all over the woman’s plus one. She went over the patient status, recovery time, all that jazz and right when his relief was at its peak, it was time to bend over, brush his hair with her finger, and boom, anaesthetic touch. They wouldn’t be interrupted for a while now, not by him at any rate. She sauntered back over to her patient, who had managed to tear off her bra and top. Poppy gave her boobs a little squeeze and ran her tongue over her nipples, making them hard, but that wasn’t really the area Poppy intended to play with tonight. She turned her attention back to the woman’s blood covered thighs, trying to salvage what she could now that it had dried in the air. It was still divine, but not as delicious, especially not coming from a vein, but the woman was too compromised for that still. Instead she pressed her fingers hard into the soft flesh of her thighs, spreading them open and it looked like she didn’t remember to put on underwear before she came here. Perfect – Poppy plunged her blood soaked tongue deep inside the woman, licking and sucking everything she could. She sharply inhaled the musky scent of arousal, tracing the inner labia with her tongue, lightly at first, then picking up speed and pressure. Her fingers worked firm circles around the woman’s clit, and even though they both had a duty borne of courtesy to stay silent, she could feel the woman struggling to stifle herself. She came undone quickly, too, and Poppy planted her lips on her clit as she rode out orgasm number one. Using that wave of pleasure, Poppy swapped tongue for finger, tracing her inner walls and spelling out terms of endearment. Her patient arched her back, giving Poppy access to trail her fingers up and down her taint as she poked her tongue in to taste orgasm number two. The third one happened after about fifteen minutes of consistent clit licking and sucking, and Poppy herself tensed up and released from the sweetness of the lingering blood on her tongue mixed with slick wetness. Then, she slipped in two fingers, and they went in so easily, and put her mouth to the woman’s vulva yet again, focusing on the flat, indirect kind of stimulation this time – it had the woman squirming in pleasure on the bed and she was blessed with an overpowering heady scent of pleasure. By now, senses all tuned in, the vitae rushing around and giving her answers to all her questions, she knew every little flick she did to the woman’s nub was causing just as much pain as it was pleasure, but every time she brushed her hand over it, the woman begged for more. And she couldn’t just deny a request like that.

They settled on a compromise – one last orgasm, then it was clean up and bed time, and Poppy was determined to make this one shake the earth. She pulled out all of the stops, even reaching up to fondle a breast, slip her tongue between the woman’s lips, and sneak her whole fist, finger by finger, up into the woman, making hard firm strokes on that specific spongy part of her walls. With some finagling, she even managed to get their clits to grind against each other, even if she had to hike up her skirt and kick her panties to the floor to do it. Her mouth swallowed every squeal of delight the woman made, keeping things nice and secret, until finally the woman was seeing stars, and Poppy had bit on her tongue by accident in the throes of her own passion. Fangs only seemed to graze it, though, and she had a feeling it contributed to the way her patient’s insides squeezed the undeath out of her fist buried inside of her. Finally, both of them came down from their highs, and Poppy grabbed tissues, making everything neat and tidy. She heard a knock at the door, so she straightened herself up, bid the woman good night, and, right before she went to answer the call, ran her fingers through the woman’s hair one last time, slipping her the anaesthetic touch as well.

She greeted the next patient with a satisfied glow, and hoped they’d be able to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! It's also a little late but shhhh...


End file.
